<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Misadventures of Batman and Robin by NoirAngel011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484529">The Misadventures of Batman and Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011'>NoirAngel011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Rape, Assault, Panic Attack, Separation, Sickfic, cudding, doubts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Robin are best friends, as well as attached at the hip. There's an endless amount of shenanigans they can get into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Forever Kind of Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin gets sick in the middle of the night and Steve helps take care of her. Just a fluffy sickfic, no real plot to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Creak, creak, squeak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the floorboard in the hallway. Like footsteps trying their hardest to stay silent. He could hear the bathroom door swing open, shut with a moderately loud bang followed by tearful retching. Steve’s heart ached as he listened, as his room was right next to the hall bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve found himself climbing out of bed, leaving his room, and quietly slipping into the bathroom. Robin was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, trying desperately to keep her hair out of her face as she threw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the bathmat behind her and gently took her hair out of her hands, keeping it back behind her ears and out of her way. He used his free hand to rub her back, trying to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, her heaving stopped and Robin was just crying, the tears falling down her face and mixing with the vomit around her mouth. He took his hand off her back and grabbed a handful of toilet paper, turning her head carefully so she was looking at him. Wiping away the grime and tears, Steve tossed the toilet paper down into the toilet. Robin collapsed against him in a heat of exhaustion. Steve studied her drawn and pale face, letting her close her eyes as she leaned against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been fine earlier that night, what had happened? Steve tried to think back. When he had gotten home from his shift at Family Video, Robin was cooking dinner. Something Mexican, he wasn’t quite sure what it was called. Then he had tried to help her with her homework, but quantum physics was a little too complicated for his brain, so he had gone to watch TV and left Robin to her own devices. She had come into his room at eleven to tell him goodnight, and he had told her he loved her and she went to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t seem to register anything that had been off. She seemed normal, happy and smiling and being her usual snarky self all night. But now she was shivering in his arms and crying from the pain she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reached up and flushed the toilet, then wrapped his arms tighter around Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re okay now? Do you want to go back to bed?” Steve threaded his fingers into Robin’s hair and gently rubbed her scalp the way he knew calmed her down. It had been the only thing that helped her sleep the first night after Starcourt, and since then Steve had done it whenever they cuddled or Robin was sad, or scared, or sick, as she was now. It was almost a habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah-” Robin coughed, “I wa-wanna go to your room.” Robin was on the verge of tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must feel terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve slowly stood up, picking Robin up and carrying her bridal style. It was practically the only way he could carry her, she was almost as tall as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to his room, Steve left Robin on his bed and went to go grab a glass of water. He tried to get Robin to drink some, but she only took a small sip. He set it down on the nightstand and rolled into bed beside her, pulling the covers up over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin almost immediately curled into him, whimpering like a lost puppy. Steve brought her into his arms and held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts, girlie?” Steve asked her as she cried out in pain, rubbing at her temples as she laid against his arm, her nose pressed into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ev-everything.” Robin’s voice kept breaking every time she spoke, and Steve just wanted to take all the pain away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rested a hand on the back of her head, playing with her hair lightly. He really didn’t know what else to do to make her feel better. He didn’t have any medicine or even a thermometer. It had never been something that crossed his mind. He didn’t want her to feel so sick, but he would have to wait until morning to go get her something from the drugstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get you some medicine in the morning, but for now you need to sleep. We’ll get you feeling better in the morning, I promise.” Steve told her just as Robin flipped out of his arms and over onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my panda,” Robin sniffled, staring at the ceiling. Steve smiled, remembering the stuffed panda Robin always slept with when she was upset or sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get it from your room.” Steve climbed out of bed, leaving his room and crossing the hall to Robin’s bedroom where she rarely slept. Her room used to be his man-cave, but he had made it over for her. The walls were painted a light blue and she had a queen sized bed, the comforter a dark gray and her pillows stark white. Sitting in the corner on top of her dresser was the stuffed panda, named Pandie. Apparently it had been a gift from her parents when she was three. She had never had the heart to throw it out. Steve grabbed it and carried it back to Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gratefully accepted the panda and cuddled it close to her chest. Steve climbed back into bed and slid an arm under Robin’s head as they both laid on their backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest Robin. You’ll feel better soon,” Steve spoke into the darkness, directing his words at Robin. He heard her breathing falter before returning to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are-are you sure we don’t have any med-medicine?” Robin asked, turning her head to look at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go look, but don’t get your hopes up.” Steve once again got out of bed and left the room, going to the bathroom and searching the cabinets for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to make Robin feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a box of Advil with two pills in it. They must have gone through a lot of the stuff after Starcourt, he guessed. He took them back to Robin anyway, maybe they would help a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found some Advil,” Steve announced upon his arrival back to his bedroom. He could make out Robin’s small smile in the light that streamed into the room from the hallway. She hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her sit up and pressed the pills into her hand, holding up the glass of water for her. She downed them quickly, and Steve set the water down, sitting back beside her and snaking his arm around her waist so that his hand was resting on the small of her back. Robin fell back against the pillows and Steve leaned back too, letting her curl back into a ball against her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try to get some rest and let the medicine kick in. In the morning I’ll go out and get something stronger, but for now this will have to do.” Steve told her, moving so he was hugging her and she was resting her head on his bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin nodded, yawning. Her eyes fell closed as she cuddled into Steve, drifting off quickly. Steve laid there, petting her hair gently in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was always there for her, and always would be, he decided. It was like what they said when you got married ‘to love forever in sickness and health,’ or something like that. He was always going to be there for her, and he knew she would do the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally satisfied with Robin’s steady breathing and the fact that the tears on her cheeks had dried, Steve allowed himself to also sleep, resting his head against the pillow and falling fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Got Each Other's Backs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin and Steve are besties, they would do almost anything to protect one another. After Robin ends up in a compromising situation that separates the two, Steve and Robin both realize how much they truly love and depend on one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin had been having fun, but now she didn’t remember how things had turned so sour so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it went a little something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Robin had gone out. It was a Friday night, they were just teenagers, and they wanted to have some fun. And Steve happened to know a bar that didn’t card. So they got dressed up and went. Robin had been wearing high waisted black jeans with holes at the knees and a cut off gray ringer shirt with rainbow accents at the neckline and sleeves. Her makeup was simple, her hair was down and she was wearing her red converse and as many chain necklaces and emo-looking bracelets as she owned. Nothing different than what she normally wore. Steve was in dark jeans and a collared t-shirt. Robin said he looked like a fifties boy at a sock hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the bar, Robin and Steve were sitting off to the side drinking something Robin wasn’t quite sure what was in it. She had never even been to a high school party, and was it lame to say this was the first time she had ever had alcohol? But it seemed pretty safe, if it was coming from professional bartenders that knew what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get another drink,” Steve had told her. She nodded, continuing to people watch from her seat, slowly drinking whatever was in her cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Steve had returned, another boy was sitting next to Robin on the opposite side of where Steve had been. He was trying to talk to Robin and make advances on her. From the outside, she clearly didn’t look into it. Which she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in between the boy’s hand ending up on Robin’s thigh and her punching him in the face, Steve had gotten swept off into the crowd and into the dance floor in the middle of the room. The boy yelped, Robin punched again. She had taken self defense classes after Starcourt, she knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set down her drink on the counter and pushed the boy off her as he now tried to climb back up onto her, his hand landing on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin kicked, he slapped her across the face. Robin cried out, trying to keep the memories of the Russians and Starcourt out of her mind. She needed to keep her mind straight if she wanted to come out of this alive, or at least not mentally scarred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her drink again from behind her and chucked it at the boy, making her dash for it as he stood sputtering in front of her. She pushed through the crowds of people and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how Robin ended up on the street outside the bar, a good few blocks away and definitely rid of the boy who had tried to touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know where Steve was, and she desperately wanted him. He would know how to make her feel better. She wasn’t hurt, but as she sat against a brick wall in an alleyway far away from the bar her breathing started to pick up. All the memories of Starcourt came flooding back to her. The memories of the Russians, the torture, the blood, and everything in between. She could feel a panic attack arising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to control her breathing, she tried to list off the things around her and count up numbers in her head but nothing was working. She couldn't stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin could feel herself losing oxygen, there were tears pooling from her eyes and she was hyperventilating while not getting any air in. She tried to think back to what Steve had told her to do the last time she had a panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Inhale,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could hear his voice in her mind. She clenched her hands and dug her fingernails into her palm under which she felt them cut skin and there was wet blood on her hand. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to focus on the breathing. She finally got a breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold it, good, exhale.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She breathed out, the shaking in her body starting to slow a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Repeat it, good. Inhale, hold it, exhale.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She remembered Steve walking her through it just a few weeks ago. Robin tried to follow his instructions to a tee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her breathing became less and less labored and her vision started to clear when she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as she leaned her head back against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted Steve, she wanted to go home, and she wanted to forget all of this mess. She just wished she had the courage to go back, to find Steve, but she didn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin sat there for what must have been another twenty minutes, just trying to calm her breathing and get her body back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was maybe, just a little bit shocked when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Robin jumped, lurching away from the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robs, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Steve’s comforting voice rang in her ears and she looked up to meet his eyes. She was very surprised. How did he find her? The city was big, she could have been anywhere, and he found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin started crying, falling into his arms and sobbing into his shirt. Steve held her there, rubbing her back and shushing her softly. She clutched at the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him and never wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s okay Robin. I’m here, you’re okay,” Steve soothed her, as he gently intertwined his fingers with her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wanna go home,” Robin whispered, resting her head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both teens had alcohol in their systems, but Steve was willing to chance it for Robin. Robin made a mental note to have to remember to make sure she told Max to never drink and drive later, now that she was in her and Steve’s care. Do as we say, child, not as we do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled Robin up into his arms and helped her steady herself on her feet. They interlocked their hands and started walking, headed back down the blocks towards the bar. It was a long silent walk but Robin enjoyed Steve’s company. He was one of those people where silence never got uncomfortable or boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” Robin asked, the same thought that had been plaguing her mind for hours finally spilling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Robin?” Steve looked over at her, giving her hand and squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care about me so much? Why am I so special to you?” Honestly Robin felt like crying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of question is that? I care about you because you’re my best friend. You make me laugh and smile and make me feel like I can actually be something. You’re the person I think that I’ve been looking for all my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Robs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin felt her eyes begin to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I don’t know how I could live without you either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opened his arms to her and Robin stepped into his embrace, hugging him tightly as the tears hit his t-shirt. She knew that he would always protect her when she couldn’t protect herself, and that was enough to calm her down, the feeling of Steve’s warm arms around her a gentle reminder that she was safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>